The Times So Far
by making-out-with-moose
Summary: Devastated with the events of the trials and their missing angel, the boys come across a random blue box. Will they hunt these new monsters., or let their new friends take them away from their tragic lives- just for a little while. Spn-S8 Dw-S7 SamxClara DeanxCas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural**

The driver felt like he had weights pressing down on his eye lids. His blinks turned into short periods that he had his eyes closed. The car gradually swerved on and off the empty road. Dean glanced over at his brother, but not even the drool running down Sam's cheek could bring a smile too his face.

Sure Sam had recovered and survived the trials but it did not make up for Cas's disappearance. The same thoughts spun around Dean's head over and over. Please let that son of a bitch be alive. Dean wondered, maybe if I just keep driving I'll find him eventually, but not with his luck. Too tired to find somewhere to sleep, Dean pulled over and reclined his seat "Sleep tight Sammy," he whispered

Clara sat down on one of the rails of the TARDIS. Keeping her balance she wrapped her hair into a tights ponytail. Then she noticed a strange stare coming from the doctor. "Did I only brush half my hair again?" she joked.

"Oh, no it's just your shirt. I had this friend. She had the exact same one," he said with a smile, "It looks lovely on you."

She looked down at her country's flag plastered across her chest. "Who wore it better," she teased jumping up and striking a pose.

"It is, I must say, a close call my dear Clara.

"She leaned on the counsel. "So what daring adventure is next?"

The doctor's face lit up like a Christmas tree,"Ah ha! That's more like it!" The doctor ran around the TARDIS flipping switches, pressing buttons and giving Clara the occasional command.

Sam was the first to wake. He'd felt better than he had in a long time. He was cautiously optimistic that the side effects were gone. It didn't make sense but he didn't want to question it.

The sight of his brother made his heart ache. He looked worse than his him. Sam could tell he had cried only by the tissues he had hidden in his pocket. Once again Dean was the role model big brother who didn't let his baby brother see him cry. Leaving Sam to play the role as the little brother who screwed everything up. If he had just gone with the trials, everything would be fine. The world would be demon free. Dean could start a life with a wife and kids. He could stop being ashamed of his monstrous brother.

Sam got out of the car to stretch his legs. He put his head back and stared at the sky. When he closed his eyes he could see all of them falling. They looked just like shooting stars. How many of them are dead now? Is Cas on of them? He didn't want to think like that.

He looked back to the car to see Dean had just woken. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and stayed like that for a moment. A head ache didn't even cover it. All he wanted now was a nice normal hunt. Just some random spirit or vampire he could take his anger out on

Dean joined Sam outside. Wordlessly the brothers stared at the horizon reliving the nightmare meteor shower last night. Until Dean spoke up, "We're in the middle of nowhere why is there a porter potty."

He pointed out in the distance to his left and sure enough was a blue box. "I hope it hasn't been used yet, I kind of have to go," said Sam blushing slightly.

As soon as they were close enough it was obvious that they blue box was not a toilet.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"You don't know? I thought you were like a walking encyclopedia." "Ha-ha very funny," said Sam as he reached for the handle,

"Hm, it's locked."

Clara was still shaky from the rough landing. She reached to her friend for support. A strand of hair had come out so she took out the entire pony tail. She ran her fingers through her mousy brown hair. "Where are-"

She was cut off by a loud banging by the door "What is that?" she asked.

"Why don't you go find out?"

Clara giggled with excitement as she bolted for the door. She opened it and stuck just her head outside. The men outside were much taller than Clara. Their gruff seriousness was rather intimidating to her but she tried not showing it. Aside from being little frightened by them, Clara found them rather handsome.

"How may I help you," Clara asked casually

The boys stood there speechless. Neither of them had an excuse for why they we trying to open and blue box. Or a question they could ask the pretty girl without offending her. Dean leaned towards Sam and whispered, "Do we shoot her?"

Clara's eyes widened and she tried to make a quick escape back inside. Before she could, Sam grabbed the door. He pulled it all the way open and jumped back.

"Yep, defiantly shoot." said Dean. He stepped inside readying his gun. He tried to focus on the girl but there was so much to look at.

"So you're a witch," he said.

A man appeared for behind the massive center piece. He was young but dressed like a grandfather with a silly looking bowtie. He had his hands raised and in his left, he held a book. "Is that a gun? I do not like guns," he stated, his voice getting louder.

"Getting shot with one isn't much fun either sunshine." Dean pointed it at the man.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let's just calm down. I'm sure they have a perfectly good explanation for making this... Fun house," he said. Dean lowered his gun, pointing it at the floor.

The strange man laughed, "fun house, I like the sound of that." The pretty girl shrugged and nodded in agreement.

The man took a step forward and extended a hand," I'm the doctor."

Sam warily shook it, "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," he said, his voice rising with amusement. "And this is Clara."

Dean spun around," well hello Clara." He was on her way towards her was Sam hit him on the back of the head

Dean, I think you left your last ounce of dignity in the car," Sam said. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

Clara stepped up and shook their hands. So many questions were racing through her head and one slipped off her lips. "What did you guys mean about witches?"

"We will tell you," said Sam," but first you have to explain the entire building in a porter potty."

The Doctor looked ashamed, "porter potty? It's a phone box!" The boys still looked as confused as anything and the old man grumbled something about Americans.

"Allow me explain as best I can, I'm a little bit new," Clara jumped in. "We are time travelers. This," she waved her arms dramatically," is our TARDIS."

Dean refused to believe the outrageous story," listen, I've done time travel before and this is not it. What the hell is a tortoise anyway?"

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it," countered the Doctor," and it's TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relative dimension in space. He had a smug look; he was very proud of his machine.

'Then prove it," bargained Sam," and we'll tell you about the witches." He glanced at Dean. Did they really want to trust them? Maybe they _were _witches and they came up with the entire story to fool them. Maybe the machine would take them somewhere they could kill the boys. Perhaps the Doctor would push a button and they would fall dead. Dean had been pretty calm. Maybe the new excitement had taken some of the new stress away.

"So where do you want to go?" Clara questioned. "We have all of time and space, there has to be somewhere you've dreamed of going."

"I don't know? A hundred years into the future?" said Dean completely overtaken by the massive responsibility.

The Doctor groaned," that's so boring. Get the creative juices flowing! Search the darkest corners of your memory! Be inspired!" the man paused," oh I know!" He began running around like the madman he is. He even let his new helpers fly.

**A/N) I hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Doctor Who and Supernatural**

In a few moments, the room was still once again. "Where are we?" asked Clara who was already making her way towards the door.

The doctor replied giddy with excitement," The year 12586. This planet is millions of light-years from earth. The people there they are very close to humans. Minus a very, well, important details."

"Like what," asked the curious companion as she opened the door. The doctor never got a chance to answer do to the massive for that stomped just half a foot away from the TARDIS, knocking Clara off her feet. Sam extended a hand and pulled her back up. She mumbled a nervous thank you and tried to stop her hands from shaking.

Sam was the first to notice her uneasiness. "Hey, it's alright," he said placing his hand on her tiny shoulder.

Dean's face reddened with frustration. "Would that 'important detail' be that they're fifty times our freaking size, Doctor?" Dean yelled angrily.

A little bit of guilt struck the man. "I thought it would be more fun as a surprise," whined the Doctor," I'm sorry Clara. I'll go first this time to make sure that it's safe."

The old man nimbly skipped out of the box. A smile took over his whole face. He was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. He spun in circles, laughing. "You guys have to see this! It's beautiful!" shouted the man.

The trio ran outside of the box for their fear had melted into curiosity. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. This word was like something out of a Dr. Seuss book. The trees were long and thin reaching up to the massive blue sun. Leaves and flowers grew like a rainbow across the sky. Birds and bugs swarmed around completing the scene. The group stood out there with their mouths hanging open. The old man bounced on his toes," Let's go check it out."

The group walked in a vertical line. First the Doctor, then Dean, then Clara, and at last Sam. They were all in sync; down to each step and crunch in the leaves. It was all very relaxing until a large crash came from the back of the group. Heads flipped around to the massive whole in the ground. "Sammy!" yelled his brother. He nearly knocked Clara down running for the hole.

Steam practically blew out of Dean's ears. He pointed a finger at the Doctor, "This- this is your fault." He walked over and gave the Doctor a firm shove. He stumbled back a little but remained on his feet. Clara had enough of the boys fooling around. Before the they could argue, she scurried over and propped her legs inside the hole. She gave the boys a devilish smile and pushed off the ground and into the hole.

Clara's breath grew more panicked the longer she fell. Shouldn't she have hit ground by now? She wasn't generally claustrophobic but she felt the hole closing in on her; she imagined it getting so tight it would break every bone in her petite body. Her hyperventilating got so bad she was forced to just hold her breath. Dirt and rocks scrapped her arms and her legs making her cry out. Dirt flew in her eyes causing a terrible stinging. _Why_? She thought _why I always seem to go out of my way to impress him. He doesn't see me like that. I need to let it go. _Joy filled her body when she saw a little bit of light between her feet. _Yes, an exit! _

Her toes hit the ground first sending a painful shock up her body. Then her knees scrapped rocks of concrete. Her arms couldn't react fast enough and her head hit the floor with a loud bang. She laid there feeling like her head was in pieces scattered around her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder," Clara? Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" She mumbled back.

He helped her sit up and he faced her towards himself to examine her wounds. She starred into Sam's eyes. Unlike his brother's aggressive attitude, he seemed more laid back and caring. She gave him a sweet smile before the edges of her vision turned dark. She swayed back and forth before falling face first into Sam's muscular chest. He caught the limp girl and pursed his lips," Fantastic, she's unconscious." His trail of thought was abandon by something turning the corner in their little cave.

_What the hell is that?_

**Sorry that it's much shorter than the last chapter but I hope you enjoyed in anyway. Please review!**


End file.
